A ilha parte três
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Subitamente a vida perfeita que Gina levava desmorona. Ela não sabia o que, mas algo tinha mudado Draco completamente, se não fosse ruim o suficiente ter se distanciado da família, ele agora também começara a beber. Gina amava Draco com todas as suas forç


Sinopse: Subitamente a vida perfeita que Gina levava desmorona

Sinopse: Subitamente a vida perfeita que Gina levava desmorona. Ela não sabia o que, mas algo tinha mudado Draco completamente. Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente ter se distanciado da família, Draco agora também começara a beber. Gina o amava com todas as suas forças, mas não podia arriscar que Draco acabasse destruindo a ela e a sua filha, então Gina resolve ir embora.

Nota da autora número um: Preparem-se! Agora o bicho vai pegar...

Gina olhou para a filha dormindo tranqüilamente no berço, sua expressão antes carregada se desanuviou, ela parecia um anjinho, mas só parecia, era tão esperta a pestinha. Os olhinhos cinzas agora fechados eram vivíssimos, combinavam perfeitamente com o fogo de seus cabelos, e de sua alma. Acariciou o rostinho macio, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e fechou a porta. Sua expressão ficou pesada novamente. Foi caminhando lentamente para a modesta sala de sua casa, pequenininha, mas aconchegante e o máximo que ela e Draco tinham podido pagar. Draco odiava aquela casa, porém depois que deu a luz Anita, Gina foi forçada a parar trabalhar, isso reduziu bastante a renda familiar e estava destruindo o casamento dela. Draco não sabia viver modestamente.

Draco tinha mudado tanto que Gina quase não o reconhecia mais, há um mês que quase não parava mais em casa e quando parava era com um humor insuportável, tratava-lhe mal. Fora isso estava cada vez mais afastado da pequena Anita, agora com um ano e meio ela quase não reconhecia o pai. Mesmo com a renda apertada ele não hesitava em tirar dinheiro de casa para beber a noite, coisa que vinha se repetindo com uma freqüência desagradável. Não bastando ter de cuidar da casa e de Anita, agora tinha de suportar um bêbado, e cuidar dele. Se continuasse assim por muito tempo, não ia mais agüentar. Decidira ter uma conversa com Draco quando ele chegasse e de hoje não passava.

Gina acabou pegando no sono enquanto esperava. Acordou de madrugada com o barulho da porta fechando, abriu os olhos, ele chegara cambaleante. Estava bêbado para variar.

Draco, onde você estava? – perguntou ela furiosa levantando-se da cadeira.

Não lhe interessa – disse com a voz engrolada, fez o movimento como se fosse para o quarto.

Interessa sim! – disse Gina, empurrando-o para detê-lo, Draco caiu na poltrona atrás dele com um baque surdo – quero saber onde estava!

Com uns amigos – disse sem olhá-la.

Bebendo? – perguntou irônica.

E daí? É com meu dinheiro, não é? – falou aumentando o tom de voz e fazendo um movimento como se fosse se levantar.

Cale a boca! – sussurrou Gina empurrando-o de volta à cadeira –, sua filha estava dormindo.

Então a deixe dormir e não me importune mais – disse se levantando, empurrou Gina de sua frente com força.

Você está gastando todo o nosso dinheiro com bebida – acusou Gina, lágrimas inconvenientes tomaram seus olhos.

Quem ganha esse dinheiro sou eu! – gritou Draco, ouviu-se um choro alto vindo do quarto de Anita – Posso gastá-lo como quiser.

Olhe o que fez seu idiota! – disse Gina, enxugando as lágrimas apressadamente para que ele não as visse.

Faça ela se calar ou vou embora! – ameaçou Draco.

Quem disse que o queremos aqui? – perguntou gritando, o choro vindo do quarto de Anita aumentou.

Ah! Não me querem? – perguntou furioso – Então irei embora!

Draco foi até a porta, abriu-a e saiu batendo a porta com força. Fez toda a casa estremecer, inclusive a Gina. Ela ficou parada olhando à porta, indiferente ao choro de sua filha. Então não pôde mais suportar, caiu de joelhos não chão, chorando como uma criança. Foi abaixando aos pouquinhos, se deitou no chão, se encolheu, abraçando seu corpo, se protegendo de sua vida. Ficaram mãe e filha chorando, cada uma em um canto da casa. Ambas inconsoláveis, ambas desprotegidas, até que não restou mais lágrimas a nenhuma das duas. Anita dormiu, com a face toda molhada. Gina criou coragem e se levantou, foi até o quarto da filha, deu uma olhada nela. Não podia ficar naquela casa nem um só dia, por si mesma, por Anita e pelo bebê que estava em seu ventre. O pai do bebê não sabia nem da sua existência, mas não importava mais. No lugar para onde iriam não era permitido nem que se falasse o nome de Draco. Arrumou suas coisas e as de Anita. Foi embora para a Toca, onde seria muito mais querida do que o era em sua própria casa. Escreveu um bilhete para Draco, deixou-o dentro do berço de Anita. Ele o veria caso se preocupasse em olhar para sua filha, pensou Gina amargurada.

Draco ficou vagando sem destino pelas ruas até dar a hora de ir trabalhar. Precisava trocar de roupa. Voltou para casa torcendo para não encontrar com Gina. Odiava o que estava fazendo com ela, odiava o que se tornara, odiava ficar longe da filha, mas não conseguia evitar. Não conseguia suportar a vida que levava, aquele trabalho horrível, um salário de miséria, ser humilhado por um chefe que não tinha um décimo da fortuna que ele já tivera. Mesmo que não fosse culpa de Gina, dentro dele um pensamento irracional a culpava por ter se tornado pobre. Se não tivesse se juntado a ela, se nunca a tivesse conhecido...

Foi ao quarto sem fazer barulho, Gina não estava lá. Talvez tivesse saído ou estivesse no quarto de Anita. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar da filha, amava tanto aquela pequena. Sentiu um impulso de vê-la. Entrou no quarto. Gina não estava lá, ainda bem. Foi até o berço, seu coração parou de bater, estava vazio. Um bilhetinho tinha sido deixado no lugar de sua filha. Teve um pressentimento do que lá dizia. Não pode abri-lo, ficou olhando o bilhetinho com receio, então o pegou, as mãos tremendo.

Draco,

Não sei quanto a você, mas não posso mais suporta a vida que estamos tendo, vou voltar para a Toca, se quiser ver sua filha pode fazê-lo quando quiser, não vou impedi-lo.

Atenciosamente, Gina.

Draco amassou o papel com raiva. Quem ela pensava que era para deixá-lo assim? Depois de tê-lo atirado nessa vida de miséria! E ainda levar sua filha para aquele pardieiro, onde todos o odiavam. Maldita Weasley, isso é o que ganhou por se misturar! Vou lá buscar minha filha imediatamente. Draco desaparatou.

Na Toca os Weasley festejavam a volta de Gina, que finalmente caiu em si e largou o imprestável do Malfoy. Tentaram inutilmente tirar informações dela, mas nada conseguiram, então se destinaram a um fim melhor, brigar para ver quem ficava com Anita no braço. Enquanto isso Gina teve tempo para pensar em um rumo a dar à sua vida. Agora poderia deixar Anita em casa com a mãe e voltar a trabalhar, assim não abusaria demais da bondade dos pais. Foi tirada do devaneio por alguém que esmurrava a porta sem dó. Seu coração acelerou. Draco!

É ele, não é Gina? – perguntou Fred puxando a varinha, logo sendo imitado pelos outros irmãos.

Acho que sim – sussurrou, ele continuava a esmurrar a porta.

Eu abrirei – disse Molly, adiantou-se para a porta e a abriu.

Vim buscar minha mulher e minha filha – disse Draco, podia-se ver o ódio no olhar dele de longe. Passou por Molly sem dizer mais nada. Parou quando viu as varinhas apontadas para ele. Olhou acusadoramente para Gina como se dissesse, "Esta vendo pelo que me faz passar?".

Pegue suas coisa. – disse secamente – Nós vamos embora.

Não vou a lugar nenhum Draco – disse Gina – não leu o bilhete? Acho que ficou claro nele.

Aquela palhaçada? – debochou – Não pode me largar. É minha mulher.

Ela pode fazer exatamente o que quiser, seu palhaço – disse Jorge, furioso – ela tem a nós para defendê-la.

Tem? Estou vendo... – debochou Draco – Mais ela não precisa de vocês, tem a mim com quem se casou e a quem deve obrigações.

Não lhe devo nada Draco – disse Gina cortante –, disse que podia vir aqui se fosse para ver sua filha, mas se veio para falar sandices pode ir embora agora...

Acha que vou deixar minha filha para ser criada pelos Weasley? – perguntou Draco, um sorriso desprezível que ele não dava há muito tempo desabrochou em seus lábios -, se quer ficar fique, mas eu levarei minha filha.

Eu gostaria de ver você tentar – desafiou Rony.

Draco levou a mão ao bolso como se fosse tirar a varinha, mas não houve tempo. Foi atingido por vários feitiços e caiu mole no chão. Carlinhos se adiantou, pegou uma mão dele e saiu arrastando-o até fora de casa, deixou-o lá e fechou a porta.

Acho que ele não vai mais tentar nada – disse triunfante.

Gina levantou-se e começou a caminhar até a porta, Carlinhos segurou seu braço.

Não pensa em ir até lá, pensa? – perguntou estupefado.

Preciso falar com ele – disse determinada.

Gina, ele pode tentar lhe fazer alguma coisa – disse Rony furioso.

Ele não me fará nada – disse Gina – conheço Draco e apesar de tudo, ele nunca me atacaria.

Certo – disse Carlinhos lhe soltando o braço -, mas ficaremos de olho.

Gina abriu a porta e saiu. Encontrou Draco ainda no chão, tentando se levantar, agora estava sentado. Adiantou-se e o ajudou.

Obrigado – disse a conta gosto -, mas não preciso de sua ajuda.

Sei que não precisa – disse Gina – por isso fui embora.

Que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou secamente.

Fui embora por que não agüentava mais – disse Gina -, mas se pudesse fazer algo por você nunca teria ido, pena que não posso... Só quem pode te ajudar é você mesmo.

Foi embora porque é uma covarde – disse Draco cuspindo as palavras –, não queria viver na pobreza, então fugiu para casa dos pais, mas eu não posso fazer isso não é mesmo. Você me condenou e agora foge.

Não fui embora por covardia, e não ouse dizer isso novamente – disse Gina – teria lutado até o fim se tivesse você ao meu lado. Mas não, você começou a lutar contra mim Draco e até contra sua filha. Ia acabar destruindo a todos nós. Você não escolheu sua família à sua fortuna Draco, é ai que esta a diferença, você não pode escolher. Sua mãe descobriu de nós dois e o deserdou, por isso me culpa. Acha que eu tirei seu dinheiro. Se tivesse o poder de escolha e optasse por mim e por sua filha, tudo seria diferente. Como poderia reclamar de uma escolha sua? Mas não pôde... Não posso viver com você assim Draco, simplesmente não posso. Não consigo aceitar em minha cabeça a idéia de que receber patadas de você é normal...

Isso quer dizer que é permanente? – perguntou com a voz embargada – Me deixou para sempre?

Não sei Draco – disse Gina triste – a única pessoa que pode dizer isso é você.

E a Anita? – perguntou desolado – Vou perder até ela.

Já disse que pode vê-la quando quiser – disse Gina, pegou na barriga instintivamente. Não ia falar para ele da nova criança.

Aqui? – perguntou – No meio deles?

Se prometer não tirá-la de mim pode levá-la para passear quando quiser – disse Gina.

Draco assentiu.

Posso vê-la? – disse Draco – Antes de ir embora?

Vou buscá-la – disse Gina.

Voltou rapidamente com Anita no colo. Deu-a para Draco. Ele apertou a filha nos braços com força, teve de morder o lábio para não chorar. Devolveu a Gina.

Vou arranjar um meio de trazê-la de volta – disse Draco –, eu juro.

Draco desaparatou. Gina ficou um bom tempo na porta, olhando para o lugar onde a um segundo estivera Draco, rezando para que fosse verdade.

Gina por algum tempo pensou que as coisas fossem melhorar. Draco ao que sabia estava bebendo menos, vinha regularmente ver Anita, coisa que não fazia nem quando morava na mesma casa que ela, tinha uma aparência muito mais limpa, bem cuidada, parecia-se com o Draco de antes, mas então tudo voltou a piorar. Ele aparecia em raríssimas ocasiões, tratava a menina com desleixo, sempre vinha com as roupas sujas e impregnadas com cheiro de bebida. O que tinha acontecido? Ele estava indo tão bem... Gina até estava pensando em voltar para ele, o que tinha saído errado? E então ela soube. Ele bateu em sua porta de madrugada, ninguém estava em casa, só ela e Anita. Até Molly tinha saído, fora visitar uma parenta da família que estava às vésperas da morte. Gina correu para atender a porta, tinha medo que Anita acordasse com o barulho.

Abriu-a, um vulto passou por ela sem nada dizer, fedia fortemente a bebida, Draco, pensou consternada. Acendeu a luz, ele tinha sentado no sofá.

O que faz aqui, Draco? – perguntou irritada – Não acredito que veio curar sua bebedeira aqui.

Vim aqui para acabar com esta palhaçada – disse secamente.

Do que esta falando? – Gina perguntou, não pode conter um arrepio.

Você é minha mulher, tem de voltar para casa. – disse levantando-se e dando um passo em direção dela – E a minha filha? Acha que deixarei que ela seja criada cercada pelos Weasley?

Não vou a lugar nenhum! E muito menos vou deixar que leve Anita. – disse temerosa – Por que quer a mim e a sua filha por perto? Nos últimos dias nem apareceu por aqui... E caso não tenha reparado Draco, eu sou uma Weasley.

Não é, casou-se comigo, agora é Malfoy – disse furioso.

Estamos separados, Draco – disse secamente.

Não pode me deixar, você é minha, prometeu ficar comigo para sempre – Draco deu um passo para frente, puxou Gina para si, beijou-a com fúria, machucando-a. Gina se desvencilhou dele, deu-lhe um tapa.

Nunca mais faça isso! – disse entre dentes.

Ou você vai fazer o que, Weasley? – perguntou puxando-a de modo que os corpos ficassem colados, mas sem beijá-la – Caso não tenha percebido sou mais forte que você, e sou seu marido. Tenho direito, posso até forçá-la...

Pois faça isso – desafiou-o – faça e nunca mais ouvira falar de mim nem de Anita, se fizer isso acabara de vez com tudo o que sinto por você, faça... vamos... Faça e me liberte!

Draco apertou os braços dela com mais força, mas não fez nada. Depois afrouxou o aperto, finalmente soltando-a, caiu no chão e começou a chorar como uma criança, soluçando.

Não vá embora, por favor, não me deixe – implorou – não me resta mais nada, até aquele emprego medíocre eu perdi, o desgraçado me demitiu. Gina não me deixe, não leve nossa filha embora, não posso viver sem vocês, não posso...

Gina ficou um tempo olhando para Draco a soluçar sem saber o que fazer. Como podia consolar um homem feito? Depois se agachou junto dele e o abraçou, Draco a segurou com força, como se estivesse se afogando e ela fosse uma tábua na qual pudesse se segurar.

Quando perdeu o emprego? – perguntou Gina.

Já faz algum tempo – disse enxugando o rosto, como pudera chorar daquele jeito na frente dela, não honrava nem as calças que vestia, que comportamento lamentável...

Desde que voltou a beber? – perguntou.

Uhum – levantou-se se recompondo.

Precisa de dinheiro, Draco? – perguntou Gina, também e levantara.

Não preciso do seu dinheiro – disse orgulhoso – sou homem, posso me sustentar sozinho.

Está magro demais, tem se alimentado direito? – perguntou preocupada, não adiantava insistir no ponto do dinheiro, ele não aceitaria. Maldito cabeça dura!

Na verdade não – disse corando.

Vá tomar um banho, vou fazer comida para você – disse começando a abrir os armários e pegando ingredientes – vá ao quarto do Rony, acho que as roupas dele vão caber em você.

Obrigado – disse sério.

De nada – viu Draco subir.

Gina preparou um lanche reforçado para ele comer na hora e um sanduíche para comer mais tarde.

Como pretende se virar, Draco? – perguntou Gina séria.

Ainda tenho algum – disse a contra gosto.

Tem mesmo? – perguntou forçando-o a encará-la.

Tenho – disse com raiva – não passarei fome. Agora vou embora, não quero encontrar com sua família logo pela manhã, pode causar indigestão.

Foi embora deixando Gina com uma expressão preocupada.

Draco chegou em casa, olhou desgostoso para a bagunça, precisava dar um jeito nisso, ou logo apareceriam ratos. Passou os olhos pela bagunça e então os deteve, havia uma mulher sentada elegantemente no sofá. Seus olhos se estreitaram para vê-la melhor. Sim, era ela, não havia duvidas. Os cabelos do mesmo tom que os seus próprios, esguia e dona de uma elegância impar, Narcisa Malfoy.

O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou antes que pudesse se deter, ela parecia mais um abutre, dando um detalhe final à sua desgraça.

Visitar meu caro filho, para que mais viria, Draco? – perguntou tranqüilamente.

Filho? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Soube que sua mulher o deixou – comentou Narcisa –, recebeu o que merecia por se aliar a esse tipo de gente.

E o que isso tem a ver com você? – perguntou cortante.

Tem tudo a ver Draco – disse Narcisa –, embora preferisse ter sabido que você a tinha deixado, estou disposta a recolher as sobras da pequena Weasley e recuperar meu filho de volta.

Recuperar-me? – perguntou Draco – Seja mais clara!

Acho que a idade esta me deixando sentimental, Draco, pois resolvi perdoá-lo – disse Narcisa – e acolhê-lo em minha casa, de volta ao seio familiar.

A troco de que? – perguntou desconfiado.

A troco de nada – disse lentamente – só precisa se manter longe dos Weasley.

E minha filha? – perguntou – Terei de ficar longe dela também, ela é metade Malfoy.

Então deve trazê-la consigo – disse Narcisa.

Gina não vai me deixar pegá-la – disse Draco, nem ele queria tirá-la dela.

Então pode continuar a visitá-la – concedeu relutante –, mas enquanto for sustentado por mim, não voltara a se juntar àquela mulher. Você aceita?

Não podia aceitar, havia outra saída. Arrumaria outro emprego e tentaria recuperar as duas, mas já tinha tentado isso e tinha falhando. Talvez seu destino não fosse ficar com as duas, por mais que as quisesse, talvez sua presença só lhes fizesse mal...

Eu aceito – disse Draco, baixou a cabeça.

Vou lhe dar algum dinheiro, não pode voltar para casa nesses trajes – disse Narcisa desdenhosa – sinceramente, Draco, não sei como conseguiu viver tanto tempo nessas condições, nem nessa casa. Se bem que isso não é propriamente uma casa, me parece mais um poleiro.

Draco fechou as mãos para controlar a fúria, a casa onde tinha passado momentos maravilhosos com Gina e Narcisa a estava chamando de poleiro. Fechou os olhos excluindo de sua mente as palavras de Narcisa. Tentou recordar como era quando viviam os três em casa juntos, antes de começarem as brigas. Era tão feliz! Como podia reclamar que a casa era muito pequena? Sentiu na própria pele o quanto a casa era grande quando as duas foram embora.

Já podemos ir? – perguntou desesperado por fugir das lembranças do que tinha tido nas mãos e por burrice tinha perdido.

Draco, após comprar roupas novas, foi para a Mansão Malfoy. Tinha esquecido do quanto aquela casa era imponente, sentiu-se diminuído diante da enormidade dela. Foi caminhando lentamente até a entrada, abriu a porta. A casa se encontrava exatamente igual a como a tinha deixado, objetos caros e sofisticados. Tudo de bom gosto, tudo estava ali para impressionar, nem uma única peça tinha sido posta por acaso. E a sala realmente exercia todo o poder que era destinado a exercer. Subiu para o seu quarto, estava tudo intocado, tinha sido limpo obviamente, mas os objetos estavam exatamente como os deixara. Tocou-os com carinho, não tinha podido levar nada, tinha sido deixado apenas com a roupa do coro. Provavelmente Narcisa achara que ele voltaria rastejando, mas no final ela é quem tinha ido procurá-lo. Desviou seus pensamentos disso. Olhou o quarto, era seu passado, não precisava de nada disso, tudo o que precisava estava na Toca, longe de seu alcance...

Gina não esperava que Draco voltasse tão rápido, mas seu espanto foi maior quando viu as vestes dele. Em sua frente a imagem de Draco, se confundiu com a de Lúcio, deu um passo para trás assustada.

Não gostou? – perguntou entrando, tinha muitos presentes nas mãos – É a mais alta costura bruxa.

Como... Como pagou por isso? – perguntou olhando aparvalhada as belas vestes verde musgo, delas seus olhos passaram aos presentes.

Fiz as pazes com Narcisa – disse Draco sorrindo – e comprei presentes para Anita.

Narcisa? – perguntou Gina, seus olhos se estreitaram – Você foi falar com ela?

Quando cheguei em casa ela estava lá a me esperar – disse Draco – disse que tinha sabido que você tinha me deixado e me chamou para morar novamente com ela.

Assim? Do nada? – perguntou.

É isso mesmo – estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com aquelas perguntas - Cadê minha filha? Quero dar-lhe os presentes e para você também.

Não os quero, Draco – disse Gina também desconfortável.

Vai se recusar a receber os presentes? – perguntou furioso – Sente raiva por que estou rico novamente? Também vai me impedir de ver minha filha para me punir?

Não quero os presentes porque não creio que Narcisa aprovasse que os desse a mim – disse Gina sem se deixar abalar -, pode continuar a ver sua filha Draco. E não estou absolutamente com raiva porque tem dinheiro, agora você conseguiu o que realmente queria.

Se você diz – disse Draco secamente, deixou os presentes sobre a mesa – virei ver Anita outro dia, quando estiver de mais bom humor.

Quem está de mau humor é você, Draco – disse Gina – se vai usar nossas brigas pessoais para deixar sua filha de lado, não coloque a culpa em mim.

Draco foi embora sem dar mais uma palavra. A partir de então a vida dele mudou completamente. Eram raras às vezes que via a filha e sempre tratava Gina friamente. Voltara à antiga postura de superioridade e percebia que aos poucos perdia todo o respeito que Gina lhe dedicava. O que ela sentia por ele aos poucos ia ficando diminuído, diante de sua nova atitude.

Draco mirou no espelho sua imagem, sorriu discretamente em aprovação. Virou-se para sair, sua capa esvoaçou com o movimento. Ela era feita do mais fino tear das fadas mordentes, tinha custado uma pequena fortuna. Nada diante do que ele tinha agora, mas lhe ocorreu que seria muito para ele se ainda vivesse com Gina e Anita. Odiou-se por lembrar delas, tinha que tirar esses pensamentos de pobre de sua mente. Não levava mais aquela vida! Agora podia ter tudo que quisesse, até Gina. Ela fazia toda aquela pose, mas se ele lhe mostrasse à cor de seu dinheiro, tinha certeza que Gina pararia na hora de lhe olhar daquele jeito incomodo.

Pretendia trazê-la de volta em breve, depois de se divertir um pouco mais. Falaria com Narcisa, ela estava ficando velha, provavelmente gostaria da idéia de ter a neta consigo, nem que para isso tivesse de suportar uma Weasley em seu teto. Só desfrutaria mais um pouquinho da liberdade e das belas mulheres que conhecera, em especial aquela morena, com quem se encontraria aquela noite. Ela provavelmente faria mais bela figura ao seu lado do que Gina. Pena que ainda sentisse aquilo toda vez que a via, aquela maldita vontade de pular em cima dela e beijar-lhe todo o corpo... Depois de todas que já tinha tido, como podia ficar naquela ânsia juvenil por uma misera mulher? Mas ele sabia intimamente que ela não tinha nada de misera. Suas curvas sutis exerciam uma influencia mais forte sobre ele, que as curvas exuberantes da morena e de qualquer outra mulher que já tivesse tido.

Draco aparatou na festa e observou a nata da sociedade bruxa. Para seu ligeiro desconforto sentiu-se enfadado ao fazê-lo. Como podia sentir-se assim? Era a vida para o qual nascera. A vida de aparência. A vida dos belos. A vida do tilintar dos galeões. Devia ser a freqüência com que os via, as festas aconteciam quase que todos os dias. Afastou sua atenção desses pensamentos desconfortáveis e olhou com desejo para a sua companhia, Luanda a "morena", deslizava em sua direção. Olhou com desagrado para o vestido dela, criada em berço nobre era de se esperar que não fosse tão vulgar, um decote mais que generoso, mostrava quase que todo o seu farto colo, tirava-lhe todo o prazer da descoberta. Ficou irritado. Não pode deixar de compará-la novamente a Gina, que embora não tendo nascido em berço nobre tinha mais elegância na pontinha do dedo, que Luanda em todas as suas fartas curvas. Fechou a cara diante desse pensamento.

O que foi, querido? – perguntou a voz extremamente sensual – Não gostou de me ver?

Claro que sim – forçou-se Draco a dizer –, estava ansioso desde a ultima vez.

Ah, eu também estava morta de saudades, docinho – disse no mesmo tom de voz, roçando discretamente os lábios em seu pescoço, Draco não pode conter um arrepio.

Naquela noite Draco a teve novamente e diferente da ultima vez, não se sentiu nem um pouco satisfeito. Levantou-se furioso da cama onde a morena dormia tranqüilamente. Se pós a andar de um lado para o outro. Maldição o que estava havendo? Enjoava de tudo o que tinha conseguido, das festas, da mordomia, das mulheres, até mesmo das roupas... Era "ela" só podia ser isso! Uma praga dela, ou melhor, um feitiço. Tinha-lhe enfeitiçado para que não pudesse viver em paz enquanto estivesse longe. Muito bem! Se era isso, era isso! Ia tê-la de volta. Ia trazê-la para a sua vida. Só que agora seria bem melhor. Não teria somente ela e sua filha, mas sim todo o dinheiro que não poderia gastar nem em três vidas. E quem sabe até a morena e outras, sem que Gina desconfiasse é claro. Aparatou em sua casa, foi ao quarto da mãe, bateu na porta.

Pode entrar – ouviu a voz dela dizer.

Desculpe incomodá-la tão tarde – disse se desculpando.

Não tem problema, não estou conseguindo dormir – disse, pondo a mão na cabeça – uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Devia tomar alguma coisa – disse Draco fingindo preocupação, a essa altura do campeonato não sentia mais nada por sua mãe.

O mordomo já esta providenciando – disse Narcisa – agora me diga, o que quer?

Bem Narcisa, eu estive pensando... – começou Draco, precisa conduzir tudo perfeitamente – Não posso continuar deixando minha filha ser criada pelos Weasley, ela é uma Malfoy tem que ser criada para ser uma de nós...

Eu sei disso – disse Narcisa – estive pensando nisso também, acho que devemos encontrar um meio de tirá-la da mãe.

Não acho que esse seja o caminho correto – correu Draco a dizer, não era isso que queria, não queria só Anita, queria as duas... -, Gina não deixaria que nós ficássemos com ela, mas se eu trouxesse as duas, se voltasse a ficar com Gina... Bem, seria um pequeno sacrifício por uma causa maior, você nem teria de olhar para ela... – pode jurar que viu um brilho estranho no olhar de Narcisa.

Você tem razão, Draco – disse Narcisa, seu filho era realmente um fraco. Não conseguir se manter longe de uma Weasley... E com tudo o que lhe dera... Ia por um fim definitivo nisso -, têm razão Draco, pequenos sacrifícios por causas maiores são justificáveis.

Então posso buscá-las amanha? – perguntou Draco sem acreditar.

Claro que sim – disse Narcisa, viu Draco deixar o quarto. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho, era hora de cobrar antigos favores. Uma carta ao editor do profeta diário seria o bastante para ter uma foto de Draco agarrado com a menina Luanda na festa. E nem estaria mentindo, só estaria mostrando a pequena Weasley uma verdade que ela desconhecia. Praticamente lhe fazia um favor.

O mordomo entrou no quarto com sua poção.

Quero que envie essa carta por uma coruja da família – disse Narcisa – e assim que chegar o profeta diário traga-me o exemplar.

Sim, senhora – disse Igor pegando a carta e deixando o quarto.

Gina acordou cedo, uma coruja arranhava a sua janela. Deixou que ela entrasse, embora estranhando o fato, era um exemplar do profeta diário e sua família tinha deixado de assiná-lo há anos. Foi pegar dinheiro para pagar a coruja, mas esta levantou vou antes que tivesse oportunidade. Acaso a coruja estava doida? Deixando o jornal sem receber o dinheiro? Resolveu dar uma olhada no jornal depois de se trocar. Tirou as roupas de dormir e mirou-se no espelho como fazia todas as manhas a procura do crescimento da barriga. Como com Anita ela crescia lentamente, agora com quase quatro meses era quase imperceptível. Tanto que o próprio pai do bebê ainda não tinha percebido e ela não se movera para lhe contar. Droga, Gina, pensando nele novamente? Isso vinha acontecendo com uma freqüência irritante, embora estivesse à beira de sentir desprezo por ele, não podia deixar de sentir pena pelo caminho que ele estava trilhando. Pôs roupas normais e foi dar uma olhada no jornal. Quem podia tê-lo mandado? Desdobrou o jornal, seu olhar ficou preso na enorme foto da capa: Draco com uma morena exuberante. Os dois abraçados sorrindo, ela virou-se e sussurrou algo para ele, apareceu uma expressão travessa no rosto do Draco da foto. Gina sentiu-se voltar à realidade, olhou melhor para o jornal. Tinha uma dedicatória no canto superior.

Gina Weasley,

Achava mesmo que meu filho precisava de você? Você só o tinha por falta de opção da parte dele, veja tudo o que ele tem agora, acha que qualquer coisa que você possa lhe dar chega perto do que ele possui?

Atenciosamente, Narcisa Malfoy

Gina levou a mão instintivamente a barriga, sentiu lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Mas eu não o quero! Pode ficar com ele! Sua mente protestou. Não o quero mais! Mas seus olhos correram a ler a reportagem, era bem pequena, estava obvio que a reportagem não era importante, a foto era a arma.

Draco Malfoy mais solteiro do que nunca.

Draco Malfoy 24 anos, filho de Narcisa e Lucio Malfoy, antes sumido das festas da alta sociedade bruxa, recentemente retornou a este cenário, que vale salientar, ganhou um novo brilho com sua presença. Aparentemente ansioso em recuperar o tempo perdido, o herdeiro da família Malfoy de grande tradição, é visto a cada dia com uma nova beldade. Resta saber qual lhe cai melhor, a também riquíssima Luanda Lunner parece ser uma forte candidata.

Uma dor que superava a dor... Era como se uma parte importante dela estivesse sendo retirada, era Draco, estava saindo permanentemente de sua vida. Acabou! Pensou correndo a limpar as lágrimas. Ouviu uma batida na porta, mandou que entrasse, era sua mãe.

Gina, ele esta aqui – disse Molly que nunca dizia o nome de Draco.

Há essa hora? – perguntou, viu a mãe assentir – Deixe-o ver a menina.

Ele disse que quer ver você primeiro – disse Molly.

A mim? – perguntou.

Sim, disse que era particular – disse Molly se desculpando, como se fosse a responsável por Draco estar em sua vida.

Mande-o entrar – disse indiferente.

Reparou no espelho se dava para ver que andara chorando, não dava. Ouvi-o bater na porta, mandou-o entrar. Draco tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto, estava radiante. O que tinha havido? Provavelmente tinha haver com o Jornal.

Gina, eu consegui – disse Draco empolgado, andou até ela e a abraçou – Narcisa aceitou receber você e Anita na Mansão Malfoy, poderemos ficar juntos novamente, nós três.

Então era isso! Ela tivera medo de perdê-lo e fingiu aceitá-la, fazendo tudo ao contrario para que não ficassem juntos. Pobre mulher, se deu ao trabalho por nada, eu não ficaria com Draco naquela casa as custas no dinheiro dela por nada desse mundo. Draco não devia conhecê-la se pensava que isso era possível. Soltou-se do abraço dele bruscamente, olhou-o com desprezo.

O que foi? Nós ficaremos juntos novamente – disse Draco espantado.

Ficou louco, Draco? Não ficara junto de ninguém – disse Gina secamente –, acabei de decidir, eu e Anita iremos embora, acho que para outro país.

O que? Não pode fazer isso – um medo que Draco não conhecia se apoderou de seu coração, ficar longe das duas? – não pode me separar de minha filha.

Não sou eu que separo você de sua filha – disse Gina, um sorriso amarelo se fixara em seu rosto –, que eu saiba você faz isso por si mesmo.

Gina, não pode fazer isso – disse desesperado – justo quando tudo pode ficar bem...

Bem? É isso que considera bem? – disse Gina – Eu, você e Anita na casa de sua mãe!? E ela também ira? – Gina atirou o profeta diário em Draco. Ele o abriu. Viu o espanto em seu olhar, viu ele começar a formular desculpas, mas então seus olhos viram a dedicatória e sua mente ligou tudo.

Foi tudo um plano dela – disse lentamente e então se sentiu o mais idiota dos seres viventes na terra. "Ela" desde o começo! Afastando-o do que realmente importava. Afastando-o de Gina. Afastando-o de sua filha. Como tinha sido tolo, tudo por culpa do maldito dinheiro, que nunca tinha lhe trazido nada de bom. Como pode achá-lo melhor que Gina e sua filha? Olhou para ela suplicante – não vai acredita nisso, não pode acreditar nisso, não vê? Tudo não passa de um plano! Essa mulher não significa nada para mim! Narcisa me disse que poderia levá-la e a Anita junto comigo, ela me enganou e agora engana a você, não pode deixá-la nos separar.

Ela não está nos separando, Draco – disse Gina – ela tentou, mas não precisava, você sabe fazer isso sozinho muito bem.

Do que esta falando? – perguntou Draco, era como se tivesse levado um soco.

Não me importo com essa mulher, nem com nenhuma outra que possa ter tido – disse ainda com o sorriso amarelo -, mas acha sinceramente que iria para a sua Mansão e desfrutaria feliz da vida o maravilhoso dinheiro do qual você parece ser escravo? Acha que moraria sobre o mesmo teto que sua mãe? É um grande idiota se pensa assim, ou então não me conhece.

Não precisamos ir para lá – disse implorante, foi para junto dela, pegou sua mão. Ela a retirou bruscamente, ele fingiu que não tinha acontecido –, eu não quero mais aquele dinheiro! Não preciso dele. Isso não me importa mais, só quero vocês, vocês duas são tudo o que preciso.

Pena que você descobriu isso tarde demais – uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto, Gina não se deu ao trabalho de impedi-la, o sorriso amarelo finalmente sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão de intensa dor – vá embora, não posso mais olhar para você.

Gina não faça isso comigo, por favor, não faça – Draco caiu de joelhos, segurando Gina com força – não diga que é tarde demais...

Por favor, por favor, vá embora – disse Gina, viu Draco levantar-se e lhe lançar um último olhar suplicante, ela virou o rosto. Tinha acabado, ele foi embora.

Gina caiu na cama exausta, nunca se sentira tão incompleta em toda a sua vida, era como se tivesse perdido uma parte fundamental do seu corpo, pior do que a perda de uma perna.

Draco voltou para a Mansão Malfoy, foi ao quarto de Narcisa. Entrou sem bater.

Você conseguiu – cuspiu as palavras – tirou-me tudo o que eu tinha.

Se só tinha aquilo, então tirei não tirei muita coisa – disse Narcisa –, bom dia para você também. Não esperei que fosse buscá-la tão cedo.

Tirou-me minha mulher e minha filha, está satisfeita? – perguntou Draco, como se ela nada tivesse dito.

Deixe de ser ingrato, Draco, dei-lhe muito mais do que tirei – disse Narcisa, sentou-se à penteadeira e começou a pentear os cabelos –, era o que você queria, não era? Dinheiro. Foi por isso que ficou aqui. Não sei por que reclama agora, foi uma opção sua.

Enganou-me! – acusou Draco.

Fala como se fosse uma criança – disse Narcisa – seja homem para assumir suas escolhas. Ninguém o prende aqui Draco, é livre para ir embora quando bem desejar.

Pois estou indo agora mesmo – disse Draco, virando-se para ir embora.

O que ganhara com isso? Ela não ficara mais com você. Ao menos aqui tem dinheiro – disse Narcisa suavemente.

Dinheiro que nunca trouxe felicidade a você. Acho que nunca trará a mim também – disse suavemente.

Narcisa parou de pentear o cabelo no mesmo instante, virou-se e olhou Draco com ódio.

Vá embora e nunca mais volte – disse por entre dentes.

Será um prazer – disse Draco indo embora.

A vida de Draco mudou completamente desde então. Arrumou um emprego. Voltou para antiga casa, deu um jeito no lugar, que tornou a ficar parecido com o que fora antes. E tinha que confessar, se sentia muito melhor ali na casa pequena, que na enorme Mansão Malfoy. Como pudera desdenhar tudo o que tivera? Mas a resposta era simples. Só quando pudera comparar os dois lados tinha percebido o quanto tinha. Não havia mais tido noticias de Gina nem de Anita, ela provavelmente tinha cumprido o que dissera e tinha ido embora para outro país, não podia culpar-lhe, tinha merecido tudo o que recebera, Gina é que não merecia tudo o que tinha passado. Nada mais justo que nunca mais tivesse de olhar para sua cara.

Gina não tinha ido embora. Não achara que era realmente necessário, se excluir do convívio com sua família para se manter afastada dele. Até porque Draco nunca mais tinha vindo a Toca, nem para visitar a filha. Devia ter decidido esquecer das duas depois de tudo o que tinha lhe dito. Agora ele poderia desfrutar da sua enorme fortuna sem remorsos, não tinha nenhuma dúvida ao pensar que ele devia ter retornado a Mansão para viver confortavelmente pelo resto de sua vida, saindo de uma festa para a outra sem descriminação. Era a vida que ele escolhera, não se sentia absolutamente culpada, ele tinha se atirado naquele lugar sozinho.

Então um dia tudo mudou. Gina teve de ir ao ministério a trabalho. Precisava conseguir uma ordem de liberação de uma mercadoria estrangeira para a loja dos Gêmeos. Uma enorme remessa de raspa de muco de dragão verde arábico tinha ficado detida no ministério para averiguações. E além da raspa de muco ser extremamente cara, ainda era extremamente necessária para a última invenção dos gêmeos, então eles a enviaram como mediadora.

Gina andava distraidamente pelos corredores do ministério, rumo ao departamento de controle do trafico de matéria-prima exportada, quando viu o brilho loiro prateado dos cabelos de Draco. Sabia que não havia cabelos iguais aqueles em todo o mundo bruxo. Apreçou-se em se esconder, atitude que embora achasse extremamente burra não pode impedir-se de tomar. Espiou-o de longe, tomando cuidado para não ser percebida. O que Draco fazia no ministério? Provavelmente fazendo generosas doações para comprar o ministro. Mas uma coisa não se encaixava... Suas roupas. O que Draco fazia com aquelas vestes extremamente "normais"? O que tinha acontecido a suas veste da mais alta costura bruxa?

Ele carregava uns papeis e falava com uma atendente, uma senhora idosa, fazia-a rir soltando charme para cima dela. Gina tinha esquecido no quanto ele era bom nisso, sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele ficou mais um tempo conversando com a velha senhora e então foi embora. Gina seguiu imediatamente até a senhora, inventando uma boa desculpa.

Poderia me ajudar, estou perdida. Vim conseguir uma autorização para a retirada de uma grande quantidade de raspa de muco de dragão apreendido pelo ministério. Sabe estou realmente numa enrascara, se não conseguir a autorização hoje fico sem emprego. – mentiu Gina, corando levemente – Eu realmente não sei como andar por aqui é tudo tão grande, tão parecido.

Ah, bem, senhorita, o departamento de controle de exportação fica nesse mesmo andar, então não esta realmente longe. – disse gentilmente – Posso acompanhá-la até lá, meu nome é Martha.

Gina Weasley – disse sorrindo –, não queria realmente incomodá-la, pode se prejudicar se deixar seu posto, talvez pudesse chamar alguém para me levar, vi à senhora conversando com um rapaz, talvez ele pudesse...

O Draco? Não, ele não pode, ficou atolado de trabalho o pobre menino. Departamento de regulamentação de vassouras. Uma remeça se extraviou. Uma confusão dos diabos. Algumas vassouras foram parar nas mãos de trouxas, muitos departamentos estão envolvidos no caso – disse a senhora -, mas não tem problema, eu mesmo a acompanharei.

Gina não registrou mais nada depois do que ouviu sobre Draco trabalhar no ministério. Como podia ser? Ele com todo aquele dinheiro trabalhando, coisa que ao que sabia ele odiava fazer. Por que isso agora? A menos que ele tivesse abdicado de tudo aquilo. A menos que ele tivesse deixado aquela vida. Mas se o tinha feito, por que não procurara a filha? Por que ele pensa, sua idiota, que vocês não moram mais no país! Merlim! Que grande besteira que tinha feito! Precisava dar um jeito. Sempre acusara Draco por se afastar da filha, mas quem estava afastando os dois agora era ela.

Naquele mesmo dia Gina trancou-se em seu quarto com Anita. Ficou brincando com sua filha observando o comportamento dela. Devia-lhe um pai. Ela não tinha culpa que os dois não tinham dado certos juntos. Não podia pagar por isso! Então se resolveu, abriria mão do orgulho e falaria com Draco hoje mesmo. Ele devia estar morando na antiga casa dos dois, ia ate lá esperar que ele chegasse. Deixou Anita com Molly e foi para a antiga casa.

Gina sentiu-se oprimida pelo turbilhão de lembranças que a invadiu, e para sua surpresa, era muito mais as boas que as más. Tinha sido muito feliz ali, não pôde impedir-se de averiguar como estavam as coisas. Havia fotos dos três juntos espalhados por toda a casa, muitas tinham sido colocadas depois que se separaram. Resolveu parar de remexer nas coisas e sentou-se, por coincidência na mesma cadeira que Narcisa tinha sentado quando tinha vindo ver Draco. Ficou esperado por ele, por mais tempo do que julgou ser necessário, devia estar fazendo hora extra por causa do problema com as vassouras. E então ela ouviu a chave girar na fechadura. Draco abriu a porta e imediatamente a notou, ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

Entre Draco, a casa é sua – disse querendo quebrar o silêncio pesado.

Draco pareceu perceber a idiotice que era ficar parado na entrada da própria casa e entrou, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho. Dentro de si achava que aquilo era um sonho e qualquer barulho poderia fazê-lo acordar, afinal Gina estava em outro país, como poderia estar agora em sua casa?

Desculpe por invadir – disse Gina baixinho – precisava realmente falar com você.

Não há problema, a casa é sua também – disse Draco – ou pelo menos era...

Eu ainda estou na Toca – disse lentamente, viu o espanto de Draco – não fui nem vou embora.

Mas... – não conseguiu completar.

Eu não consegui ir – disse Gina – e embora não possa ficar com você... Anita é sua filha, pensei que não a quisesse mais, parou de ir vê-la. Não me importei realmente. Achava que tinha voltado a Mansão Malfoy, mas então fui ao ministério e o vi, descobri que trabalhava lá. Acho que tem mais que o direito de vê-la quando quiser, se quiser...

Eu quero, quero muito, se me deixar...– disse suplicante.

Não há nada a deixar, você tem direito – disse simplesmente.

Não irei se não puder suportar minha presença – disse Draco rapidamente.

Não tenho nada contra você, Draco, principalmente agora que voltou a trabalhar, ficaria muito contente se fosse – disse simplesmente.

Então irei – disse ansioso, depois de um tempo completou – Gina não há mais chances de...

Não devemos falar mais nisso – disse rapidamente levantando-se para ir embora.

Draco segurou seu braço suavemente quando ela passou por ele, forçando-a a se virar e chegar mais perto.

Preciso de você – disse perto de seu ouvido.

Esta se saindo muito bem sem mim – disse querendo se libertar.

Tenho medo de não conseguir sustentar o que consegui – disse Draco.

Eu confio em você – disse Gina – não vai cair.

Se acreditasse em mim ficaria comigo – disse lentamente.

Nosso tempo já acabou Draco. Não deu certo! Esta mais que claro que se tentássemos novamente fracassaríamos – disse Gina controlando o desespero.

Não ficou claro para mim ainda – disse Draco, beijando-lhe o pescoço – talvez você seja mais inteligente do que eu, nesse caso deveria me explicar.

Não faça isso comigo – implorou, os lábios roçando nos dele – minha vontade é fraca.

Posso ser forte por nós dois – sussurrou Draco.

Ainda agora protestava fraqueza – disse Gina irônica – não tem vergonha de ser tão mentiroso? Seu conquistador barato – e então não pode mais resistir, pressionou com seus lábios os deles, entreabrindo sua boca ansiosa para receber a língua dele com a sua. Elas se acharam e se entenderam perfeitamente.

Gina acordou vergonhosamente nua na manha seguinte. O que raios tinha passado em sua mente para fazer isso? Então se lembrou que não tinha podido pensar. Tinha de fugir dali enquanto tivesse tempo. Draco dormia praticamente morto ao seu lado, estava de barriga para baixo. Ela se moveu lentamente para a beirada da cama, então foi surpreendida por um braço forte que a puxou e a manteve presa junto a um corpo maravilhosamente quente, ficou um tempo em silêncio então suspirou, não pode mais se conter.

Tenho que ir embora – ouviu um grunhido de negação –, Draco isso foi um erro.

Um dos melhores erros que cometi recentemente – disse a voz tomada pelo sono – acho melhor não se dar ao trabalho de protestar, não vou deixá-la sair dessa cama.

Não podemos ficar juntos – disse aflita – não damos certo, isso está bem claro.

Acho que você está vendo coisas demais – disse simplesmente – se não damos certo, como fizemos uma coisinha tão preciosa como Anita?

Ela foi uma exceção Draco – disse tristemente – nossa união foi um fracasso.

Deixa-me triste ouvir você falando isso – disse levantando-se para olhá-la melhor –, sinceramente, consigo me lembrar muito mais dos momentos felizes que dos tristes.

Eu também - disse a contra gosto.

Então qual é o problema? – perguntou alteando uma sobrancelha.

Nós brigamos demais – disse Gina, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe ocorria.

Claro que brigamos, somos cabeças duras, e além disso adoro brigar com você – disse sorrindo maroto.

Eu também gosto – disse corando.

Está vendo o beco sem saída no qual se meteu? – perguntou Draco debochando.

Claramente – disse fazendo biquinho.

Sabe que não pode escapar de mim, não sabe? – perguntou seriamente.

Ela assentiu ainda fazendo biquinho. Ele beijou-lhe, ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele.

Quando voltara para cá? – perguntou uma pouco mais tarde, naquela mesma manhã.

Acho que hoje mesmo – disse Gina –, agora tem uma condição, mesmo voltando não quero parar de trabalhar, deixarei Anita com a mamãe.

Como quiser – disse abraçando-a – e Gina, quero fazer uma surpresa para você.

Se for para ser surpresa por que esta me contando? – perguntou rindo.

A surpresa não é uma surpresa, a surpresa é o que eu farei para você – disse rindo-se.

E o que será? – perguntou curiosa.

Se contasse não seria surpresa – disso tranqüilo.

Draco, o que você quer de mim? – perguntou atrapalhada.

Quero que fique livre no final de semana – disse Draco.

Só isso? – perguntou estranhando.

Sim, só isso – disse Draco.

Acho que posso conseguir – sorriu, levantando-se rapidamente antes que Draco pudesse detê-la.

Aonde vai? – protestou Draco.

Embora. Se ficar você não ira trabalhar, não quero que perca seu emprego – disse Gina – departamento de regulamentação de vassouras, bastante peculiar senhor ex-apanhador da Sonserina.

Preferiria que me pagassem para voar – disse brincando.

Não me lembro de você ser bom o suficiente para estar no mundial – disse debochando.

Está pondo em duvida meus talentos natos para o quadribol? – perguntou fazendo-se de ofendido.

Nunca falaria mal de um talento ainda não descoberto – disse Gina rindo-se -, mas agora vou realmente embora.

Quero um beijo antes – disse Draco.

Gina se aproximou para dar um beijo rápido em seus lábios, mas Draco a puxou e a prendeu dando pequenos beijos por toda a sua face. Gina segurou o rosto dele.

Deixe-me ensiná-lo como se faz – disse dando-lhe um beijo em cheio nos lábios.

Assim que Gina saiu, Draco colocou uma roupa e saiu em seguida, precisava fazer uma visita a Dumbledore, pedir-lhe uma certa chave do portal emprestada. Queria meio que recompensar suas pequenas ruivas por tudo o que passaram, e o que melhor do que passar o final de semana num lugar que representava tanto para a família?

O final de semana chegou. Gina acordou ao lado de Draco. Quase não podia acreditar que estavam juntos novamente, chegara realmente a pensar que nunca mais voltariam. Agora não conseguia sequer pensar em se separar dele. Virou-se na cama e chegou mais junto dele, seus rostos ficaram a centímetros. Podia ouvir a respiração regular. Subitamente sentiu uma enorme necessidade de ver os olhos cinzas, estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto macio.

Draco – chamou – acorde, chegou o final de semana, onde está minha surpresa?

Draco fez uma careta sem abrir os olhos.

Mais tarde, deixe-me dormir um pouco mais – disse virando-se na cama.

Gina passou por cima dele e ficou espremida entre ele e a extremidade da cama.

Tem de acordar agora – exigiu.

Por que? – perguntou sonolento sem abrir os olhos.

Por que quero ver seus belos olhos cinzas – disse rindo.

Quer ver olhos cinzas? Então acorde a Anita – disse Draco, ainda com olhos fechados.

Draco Malfoy, se não abrir os olhos agora vou mordê-lo – ameaçou a voz brava.

Isso é uma promessa? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto, subitamente ele a puxou para cima de si com uma agilidade enorme – O que estava fazendo na ponta da cama, acaso quer cair?

Não, apenas quero que abra os olhos – disse chateada.

O que ganharei se abri-los? – perguntou.

Se abri-los dar-lhe-ei um beijo – disse sorrindo.

Posso ter isso quando quiser – disse desdenhando.

Mas esse será um beijo especial – disse provocante.

É mesmo? E o que ele terá de especial? – perguntou interessado.

Vou morder sua língua até que ela sangre, para que aprenda a parar de me irritar – disse Gina ameaçadora.

Draco caiu na gargalhada finalmente abrindo os olhos, beijou o alto da cabecinha ruiva.

Lembre-me de não beijá-la na boca hoje, para não perder a língua – disse tentando parar de rir.

O que preparou para mim hoje? – perguntou curiosa.

Arrume Anita e coloque uma roupa, logo saberá – disse Draco.

Gina obedeceu. Quando estava levando Anita para a cozinha a fim de lhe dar o café da manha Draco a deteve.

Faremos isso em outro lugar – disse misterioso – deixe-me segurar a Anita.

Eles foram para a sala. Draco mandou que Gina fechasse os olhos. Ela o fez. Draco colocou a chave do portal perto deles tomando cuidado para não tocá-la, então pegou a mão de Gina e a mão de Anita e fez com que os três tocassem a chave do portal.

Gina sentiu um puxão familiar no umbigo. Não se atreveu a acreditar no pensamento que lhe ocorrera. Sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, continuou com os olhos fechados.

Não vai abrir os olhos? – perguntou Draco.

Não – disse simplesmente.

Por que não? – perguntou espantado.

Estou com medo – disse a contra gosto.

De que? – perguntou sorrindo.

De estar onde acho que estou – disse Gina.

Posso lhe garantir que está onde acha que está – disse Draco rindo.

Não ria de mim seu idiota – disse, fez uma careta – se eu chorar vou matá-lo.

Draco segurou a mão dela.

Não vou rir se você chorar – disse sério.

Gina abriu os olhos. Eles já estavam tomados por lágrimas. Olhou ao redor tomada por lembranças. Tinham vindo parar a uma distancia considerável da casa e da praia onde tinha passado a maior parte de suas duas estadias na ilha, mas mesmo assim tinha lembranças desse lugar. Lembrou-se dela e Draco se atracando para ver quem ia pegar a chave do portal, depois um xingando o outro por terem-na perdido.

Draco abraçou-a tomando cuidado para não machucar Anita que estava em seus braços.

Desgraçado – xingou sorrindo – eu lhe proíbo de fazer surpresas.

Draco tinha deixado tudo preparado. Um carro voador os esperava no local onde a chave do portal os deixara. Nele Draco, Gina e Anita seguiram para a casa da ilha. Draco também tinha deixado tudo preparado lá. Tinham roupas limpas para o final de semana, comida o suficiente e a casa estava limpa.

Eles foram para praia e lá passaram a manhã se divertindo. Anita ficou encantada, apesar da pouca idade. Aquela tonelada de areia e de água lhe parecia uma boa idéia de diversão.

Obrigada – disse Gina cheia de contentamento – não podia ter me dado nada melhor.

Não tem o que agradecer – disse Draco sério –, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer para reparar todo mal que fiz a vocês.

Não tem nada a reparar, Draco – disse Gina séria –, nós crescemos com isso tudo. Amadurecemos. Era necessário para que fossemos plenamente felizes.

Não seria necessário se eu não desse tanto valor ao dinheiro – disse Draco.

Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando fiquei com você – disse Gina –, sabia como era. Não posso culpá-lo de nenhuma atitude que tenha tomado. Só posso agradecer que tenha escolhidos nós duas no final das contas.

Seria um tolo se não o tivesse feito – disse dando um beijo na face dela – imagine só, ficar sem as minhas duas pequenas.

O final de semana todo foi uma delícia, e para a surpresa dos dois não houve nem as pequenas discussões a que estavam acostumados. Mas como a maldita frase diz, "o que é bom dura pouco", e logo chegou o domingo à noite. Eles fingiram que não teriam de ir embora na manha seguinte e jantaram em silêncio. Em seguida colocaram a sonolenta Anita para dormir e saíram de mãos dadas para a praia. Ficaram sentados na areia ouvindo o barulho do mar e vendo o arrebentar das ondas.

Dance comigo – pediu Draco, olhando perdido para o mar.

Como? – perguntou olhando espantada para Draco.

Dance comigo – disse novamente, dessa vez olhando para ela. Gina viu um brilho especial no olhar dele.

Dançar como, Draco? – perguntou rindo – Acaso ouve alguma musica?

Poderia ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor - disse Draco, conjurando uma harpa, as cordas começaram a vibrar como se alguém invisível às tocasse, soltando um som que não poderia ser chamado de outra forma a não ser: mágico.

Eu não danço bem, você sabe disso – disse Gina corando.

Vamos, dance comigo – pediu se levantando e lhe estendendo a mão.

Não me culpe se seus pés ficarem dormentes – disse aceitando a mão e se levantando.

Draco deslizou uma das mãos suavemente pela cintura dela, aproximando o corpo dela do seu, com a outra segurou a mão dela. Gina correu a apoiar a mão livre no ombro dele.

Sua mão está fria – disse ao ouvido dela – acaso está com medo de dançar comigo?

Se tivesse medo não estaria aqui, em seus braços – disse suavemente.

Podemos começar então? – perguntou, sua voz estava rouca.

Quando quiser – disse Gina, apertando a mão dele.

Começaram a deslizar pela areia lenta e suavemente. Gina apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Fechou os olhos. Queria guardar para sempre a magia daquele momento.

Está acordada? – perguntou Draco rindo baixinho.

Uhum – disse Gina, ficaram calados – Draco podemos ficar aqui para sempre?

Quer dizer, vir morar aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

Sim, nós podemos? – perguntou Gina.

Se morássemos aqui o lugar não seria tão especial – sussurrou Draco.

Eu adoro este lugar – disse Gina, não parecia decepcionada com a resposta dele.

Eu também – disse Draco.

É o lugar onde comecei a gostar de você, onde nasceu nossa filha – disse Gina – e é o lugar em que resolvi lhe contar um segredo.

Segredo? – perguntou Draco.

Draco, eu estou grávida – disse Gina, parando de dançar e levantando a cabeça para encará-lo, viu contente um sorriso aparecer nos lábios dele.

Tenho um segredo para te dizer também – disse Draco ainda sorrindo –, eu já sabia que estava grávida.

Sabia? – perguntou Gina espantada – Por que não falou comigo a respeito?

Queria ouvi-la me contar – disse Draco.

Desde quando sabe? – perguntou curiosa.

Desde que o coloquei ai dentro – disse Draco, tocando a barriga dela com carinho.

O que? – perguntou sem entender.

Não sei com explicar, mas você muda quando está grávida, parece brilhar. Reparei nisso quando estava grávida de Anita e reparei isso quando ficou grávida deste aqui – disse sorrindo, mas então seu sorriso desapareceu –, foi quando descobri que estava grávida que comecei a fazer aquelas besteiras, que comecei a beber. Fiquei desesperado. Já vivíamos apertados e ainda mais com um novo bebe, desculpe Gina, foi uma coisa tão idiota e quase nos separou.

Devia saber que daríamos um jeito – disse simplesmente.

Agora eu sei – disse Draco seriamente.

Quero ter o bebê aqui – disse Gina, depois de algum tempo.

Eu sei disso – disse Draco – e prometo não desmaiar dessa vez.

Vou cobrar quando chegar à hora – disse rindo.

Draco pegou a mão de Gina e começaram a voltar para a casinha. Anita continuava a dormir tranqüilamente. Foram embora na manhã seguinte, só voltando a visitar a ilha alguns meses depois, quando Gina estava para ter o bebê. Justin nasceu forte e saudável. Dessa vez Draco não desmaiou, embora tenha ficado branco como papel. O pequeno Justin era uma fotografia de Draco, com a pequena exceção dos cabelos de fogo e dos olhos castanhos. Draco e Gina, embora com as finanças apertadas, souberam passar pelas dificuldades unidos, mas como não poderia deixar de ser, sempre tendo uma briguinha saudável de vez em quando, só para não perder o costume...

Fim

Nota da autora número dois: Palavras com sete letras... REVIEWS, para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta... Bjos


End file.
